Choice
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: She loved them both. The decision was too hard. He just came walking back into her life after so long. Could she leave one for the other? Set in-between New Moon and Eclipse. BellaxEdward and BellaxJacob


**A/n: So this is my first Twilight fic :) I will probably write some more seeing as i totally love it :) I havn't finished Breaking Dawn yet so im gunna wait to finish that before i write more. :D**

**I have to make this clear. I LOVE JACOB. I do think Bella and Edward are better together but i don't get all the hate people have towards Jacob just because he loves Bella, he is such a sweetheart! I will write both pairings because i love Jacob and Bella as much (if not more) than Edward and Bella :D!**

**Being done with my long AN please review. They wont all be this sad i promise!**

* * *

**Choice**

I had a choice to make.

The rain pounded in sleek torrents around the silent meadow. The once peaceful secret in the forest seeming bleak with the decision that lay either side of me, taunting me, each of them abusing me with their love, reminding me of everything I was going to lose today.

I turned slowly, my own feet betraying me as I gradually began to close the gap between us. Why now? Why after so long did he walk back into my life, his arms toned and muscular, his jaw set in a way that my memory had forgotten, so brooding and serious, his eyes dark, looking at me the colour changing, become a deep liquid gold. His voice was even better than I could've ever imagined it. All those hallucinations now seemed feeble, useless, there was nothing that could ever compare, and memory certainly didn't do him justice. The velvet smooth rising in slight hope as my wet footprints clumsily ambled closer to his body.

"Bella?"

The hole in my chest ripped further apart, tugging at the seams, shredding me to pieces. My body was shivering and as I neared him the air temperature only seemed to drop further, his arms like ice, wrapping them around my waist and pulling me closer, my head buried into his chest. His lips dropping to my forehead, forcing the tears to spill unceremoniously from my face, leaking down my cheeks.

It was time.

I had made my choice; I tilted my face to look at him, taking in his features once more, the roughness in his gaze, the love that seemed to pour from his eyes as he flashed the same perfect crooked grin at me. Everything I had forgotten forced upon me in a second, burning me, making this even harder. He thought he had me. He thought I was his. The whole in my heart was obliterated with a shatteringly large explosion, blowing me to pieces as I shook my head, this would be the last time I would ever gaze upon him. The last time I would hear his voice, my name the last words to spill from them.

I braced myself on my tip toes, pressing my chapped lips to his cold papery cheek, his body pale, his eyes seeping with pain as realisation flooded his eyes.

He was too late.

I didn't belong to him anymore.

My voice sounded foreign to my own ears, deep, rough, cracked and broken. I leaned away unable to stand being wrapped around him so closely for another second. The pain was too much to bear.

"I'll always love you."

It was done.

The choice had been made.

His eyes were suddenly empty, his entire body rigid with anger. Suddenly I wasn't his anymore, when I looked into the gold of his eyes I only saw contempt for the boy standing across from us, I saw hurt, but as my eyes bored into his for the last time, I saw loneliness. I had just condemned him to an entire eternity of solitude. Suddenly my lungs struggled to expand, it felt like I was dying, like I was falling further and further into oblivion and I couldn't stop it.

My hands pushed themselves completely free of his body, feeling the coolness from his skin for the last time. Seeing his strong and beautiful features so close. My feet dragged as I slowly pushed myself away from him. Feeling the dull emptiness in my heart throb for the hundredth time; pulsating with agony as I moved further and further away from him.

My eyes finally tore away from his, eyelids clamped shut as the final tears leaked from my eyes, dripping there way down my cheeks and curving to my jaw before dropping in a pool on my collar bone. The rain continued to thunder heavily around me, masking my pain, masking the tears. The air was instantly warmer as a cool feeling like honey began to seep through my small frame. One side of my heart giving a slow thud, coming to life suddenly as he came closer, his eyes watching in pain and sympathy, all the while that look on his face, that smug grin that always taunted me. Making me wish I could curl my pathetically human hand into a fist and really do some serious damage. The small scar on my knuckle was a permanent reminder that while I could successfully hit him, it would do me more damage than anything else.

I finally studied his whole body, his eyes now watching something behind me, his entire torso shaking as he waited, ready to transform at any minute if he needed to. I was so close now, the wetness from my clothes began to evaporate at the heat radiating from his body, a large smile now formed across his face as he looked down at me, our bodies a hairs breadth away from touching, my mind feeling too self-conscious. Was he still there? Would he attack? Could the sight of me choosing my best friend the werewolf really push him over the edge? Was my blood still appealing to him? If he couldn't have me romantically, would he kill me?

"Jake"

My voice completely broke down, sobs now racking my entire body as he drew his arms tight around me, drawing my head into his bare chest, his fingers combing their way through my damp dishevelled hair.

"Bella. Oh Bella I love you so much."

His voice was rough, filled in elation as he pressed soft kisses into my hair, and a few soft kisses on my temple. His mouth was warm and inviting, protecting me from everything around us; the almost intolerable heat of his body warming me from my toes all the way to the ends of my hair. His mouth continued its journey along my face slowly, pausing at the corner of my mouth to look up, an unreadable look in his eyes and I knew.

He was still there.

Behind us. Frozen with the realisation of what I had done. I couldn't turn around, I just couldn't. I had made my decision, said my goodbyes, it would be too hard to see him now, to see his reaction. The small beating stone in my chest didn't think it could take any more pain. With one last sigh I felt his lips against mine, hesitantly, testing the waters. I couldn't tell if he was scared of Edward's reaction, or terrified that I was going to break another part of my body trying to resist him.

The kiss was gentle. Hardly something you would see in the movies, nothing glamorous, exciting, or in anyway passionate, but it was perfect. It said everything that was needed, portrayed his feelings, and from that one kiss. I saw it all.

I saw us in his house in La Push every summer. Wheeling Billy down to the lake where he and Charlie could fish until they feel asleep in their boats. I saw Jacob, his hair swinging around his shoulders as he bent down on one knee, the ring sparkling in the sun. The dress, the march, the vows, our entire future was flashing before my eyes. His mouth slowly pulled away from mine, with it the vision of our tiny black haired children running up to our holiday cabin fading. Just a dull memory in the back of my vision. My eyes slowly flickered open and met with his, they were hard, passionate and loving. It was in that moment I knew; no matter how hard it had been, despite the love I had lost.

I had made the right choice.

**An: Reviews? Pretty please?**


End file.
